ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch 0.2.8
__NOWYSIWYG__ New Features * Bad-word filter for the nick name when registering * The satisfaction of the own citizens gets lowered if treaties are broken or dissolved by attacks * Alliance: The Interior Ministers are now able to create different ranks with different rights and assign them to alliance members * Alliance: The General is able to see all attacks towards alliance member * Alliance: The General is able to see all military actions taken by alliance members (thus attacks and assistance troops) - he is also able to call them back * Alliance: The treaty overview shows a overview over all treaty sorts from the alliance members * While editing the external Alliance page you are able to see a preview * While colonizing you are no longer able to take more resources along than could be stored in the town * Tool-tip of the maximum storage capacity of a good extended with an trading post entry * Donation list at the raw material deposit overworked * Sorting of the military movements overworked * Defend harbor and town is possible again * Military adviser limited to 10 CR's/ messages per page * Function to report users at the island view * View of the unit upgrades adapted at the Ikipedia * Added a pillory for all users. The link can be found on the high-score page * Transport overview adapted * The own offers at the trading post, besides the one from the actual town, are visible again at the bargain finder * It is no longer possible to start actions by using the "back" or "reload" button from the browser * Different improvements to reduce loading times and to avoid "white pages" * New building destruction screen * After changing the E-Mail address it needs to be validated to be overtaken for the account. * Additional password request while changing the E-Mail address added * At the Tool-Tip from a town on the island view you are now also able to find the High-score place of the user Bugs Fixed * Viewing error of the Tool-Tip at the combat reports * Fleets were sometimes not shown in the trading port while being loaded * A wrong storage Tool-Tip has been shown at the trading post * When a own spy has been discovered the format of the report has been wrong * Reports of discovered spies could not be opened * Poseidon-wonder-permanent-effect has been wrong * Building time formula of spies has been wrong * Viewing error at the embassy with IE7 * Resources could be produced during a trading post trade * Resources could be lost during a trading post trade * Some players had action points missing * Destruction of some buildings did not bring any resources * Wrong view at the military adviser. Attacker have been shown as occupying forces. * Sort by distance at the trading post has been wrong * Buying building material by using the trading post was incorrect * Trading post showed results which have been out of range * While attacking in waves some trading ships has been lost * No loot protection by the warehouse at special wave attacks * Troops could be send via the sea way also when there was a blockade * While the workshops was working on an upgrade you could build or destruct the building. * At the gold high-score where some users with negative entries * In some cases the town data have been switched in automatic messages * Viewing error at the diplomacy adviser with the IE * Erroneous view of the loading duration at the ship-/unit send screens * Free spies disappeared with special conditions * Erroneous view while accepting a trade offer at the IE * Building time from spies have been wrong with hideout level 21 * Viewing error at the premium view of the diplomacy adviser * Error at the cultural goods arrangement screen * After a town change you came to not fitting sites * Ships with the mission colonization could not be called back * Adviser did shine after a new registration * Approximate costs for military actions have been calculated wrong * finished researches where only shown one click further * Mission time between own towns has been wrong * When de-constructing the hideout the wrong number of spies has been retired